Parcheesi
by Kokey
Summary: Hermione has lost everything. Draco has lost more. Both are lost within themselves, and as the saying fight fire with fire goes, Hermione and Draco say, one's pain can only be cured by another's pain. Contains cutting, and sucidal tendencies.
1. Parcheesi: Don't Doubt Me

**Parcheesi**

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

**By: Keiko**

"I can't believe it!" Hermione Granger walked into the Gryffindor common room, startling anyone who heard her outburst.

"What's wrong Mione'?" Harry asked cautiously, Hermione never yells unnecessarily.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" she fumed. Ron, Ginny, and Harry all flinched as Hermione's voice reached the pitch of a Cornish Pixie's yell.

"That man", she started "That disgusting, foul, loathsome man Snape-",

"Hermione!" Ron said flabbergasted, "You just insulted a teacher!" Hermione was one of the most respectful students that attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

"Yes, Ron, I'm quite aware of that." she said absent-mindedly, "That man Snape is the foulest- the foulest _creature _on earth. You –you know that I was sick today, so I missed Potions. The long-term project that he gave you guys-where he assigned us all pairs- he stopped me in the hallway to _inform me_ of whom I am paired with. He paired me with- with-."

"With who?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione looked at her "Ferret Boy. Snape paired me with Ferret Boy! And he gave us THE hardest project!" She turned and kicked the chair, hard in anger, and watched it as it repaired itself.

"But mione, he paired the rest of us up with our own houses. He must have felt like being extra horrible to you." Harry said sympathetically.

"Obviously. I swear, if Malfoy mutters mudblood once-"

"I'll hex his arse into oblivion!" Ron yelled, his face about the same color as his hair.

Ron and Hermione had started dating the summer before sixth year, and were still going strong the late fall of sixth year. Harry and Lavender Brown had started dating. As was to be expected, Ron was acting like a protective boyfriend should. Hermione detested this. She detested patriarchy. Ron wasn't exactly being patriarchic, it's just that she hated when men try to take absolute control of a situation.

"Ronald, you will do nothing of the sort. You will keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble."

"But- but Mione'!" Ron whined

"No but's Ron." She protested, "I'm a big girl, which means that I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

After a short silence Ron agreed. "Alright, but if there is anything you can't handle yourself-"

"I'll come to you hon." By then Hermione had calmed down, and became amused by Ron's behavior. Harry looked as if he would burst a gut in laughter.

"And, Ron, do me a favor. Stop acting like superman."

Harry gave in, and laughed until his face turned the color of fresh blood.

"What's so funny, and who's Superman?" Ron asked.

Harry answered with "Ron, idiot, friend. Superman is a muggle superhero, with super powers."

Ron looked absolutely bewildered. "If he has super powers, then how is he muggle?"

"I dunno Ron. He's not real." Hermione answered.

"Then why did you tell me not to act like him if he's not real?"

"I told you not to act like his character."

"No you didn't! You said 'And, Ron, do me a favor. Stop acting like Superman.' I remember!"

"Ron I was merely telling you not to save me!"

"But that's not what you said!"

Through all of this, Ginny and Harry were watching the two, and laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

After a few more sentences were exchanged between Hermione and Ron, Ron noticed the opposite couple laughing. He felt his face grow warm with an oncoming blush of embarrassment.

"Oh, shut up you two!" Ron barked. He just made them laugh more.

Ron balled up a leftover piece of parchment and moved on to pelt them at the laughing bodies. That started a parchment ball fight between the quartet.

By the time they grew tired of pitching paper, they were all laughing extremely hard, and the common room floor was scattered with paper. By then, everyone in the common room were giggling at the sight of the famous trio's encounter.

Hermione performed a quick "Scorgio" charm to clean the common room floor, and allowed the garbage bin to devour the paper.

Five muinetes had passed with the occasional chuckle or giggle, and each person felt quite content after exposing their momentary lapse of maturity.

Hermione got up from her comfortable seat on the floor, and squeezed herself into the loveseat next to her boyfriend. Ron simply acknowledged her presence by leaning over and wrapping her in his arms. Hermione snuggled closer to him, and they continued to cuddle.

"Ron, Mione. It's sickening. Please." Harry playfully ridiculed them.

"Oh, shut-up Harry. Cuz' we never say anything about you and lavender.", Hermione laughed at Harry.

"That's because we never see you and Lavender." Ron said.

"We prefer to keep our business between us, thanks.", Harry crooned.

"You mean the business you perform after curfew, in the Astronomy Tower?" Ron asked slyly.

"Yes, that business." They all laughed.

After a short silence, an origami-shaped piece of parchment flew into the common room, and landed gracefully in Hermione's lap.

She opened it tentatively, and read the words that were hastily scrawled inside.

**Mudblood,**

**Meet me in the north Tower at 11:00. I want to get started on the bloody project so that I won't have to be around your filth any longer than needed.**

**Malfoy**

**P.S: DO NOT STAND ME UP!**

"Who does he think he is?" Hermione mused out loud, "My father? Puh-lease."

Ron, who had been reading over her shoulder, informed her that "You don't have to ruin your evening by going to meet that idiotic git."

"Don't worry Ron.", Hermione started, "I want to."

"Why?" Ron asked, alarmed.

"Well, because I want to show him that I'm more than just a mudblood."

"Why?" Ron asked, again, obviously confused.

"What do you mean 'Why'?" Hermione said, becoming very annoyed, very quickly. "Because I'm more than that, and I'm tired of him treating me like he's my superior."

"Oh. What?"

"Nothing, Ron. Nothing. But, I'm going."

Harry looked at Hermione, with the now familiar look of concern in his eyes. "Are you sure Mione'?"

Hermione stared at Harry, "Harry, don't make me mad."

Draco Malfoy sat in his common room, contemplating past and upcoming events. Mostly Death Eater business. At least that's the way other people would think of it. It wasn't really Death Eater business. Yes, it had to do with the subject of Death Eaters, but not real _business_. Draco sighed in exsasperation. Nobody understood. He didn't even understand it.

Since the day Draco could comprehend what the words kill, evil, and Mudblood meant, Draco's father had been prodding him about his destiny.

"_You_ are the Dark Lords successor!" he would say "_You_ will be the next Dark Lord. _You_ will rule the Wizarding World."

Draco didn't get the logic, if there was any to begin with. They were supposed to rid the Wizarding World of all muggle-borns, when their very own leader was one himself.

He didn't want to be a Death Eater; he never had. He always saw it as a sorry excuse for a hobby. And that Mark! It was hideous! He always prided himself on having absolutely flawless skin, and the Dark Mark would ruin it.

Draco smiled at this. He was conceited and he knew it.

Just as he was about to start musing again, Pansy Parkinson sauntered in, breaking his contemplative state-of–mind. He groaned under his breath, not sure of he would be able to deal with her at that moment.

"Hi Draco!" she squeaked

"What do you want Pansy?" he asked, already annoyed with the high pitch sound of her voice.

"Am I not allowed to stare at my luscious boyfriend?" she asked, trying hard to sound sexy, but to no avail.

"No, you aren't.", he said

"Pansy, why don't you go play with Crabbe." He suggested slyly

"I can't." she said, "Because Crabbe is busy playing with Millicent."

Draco stared at her with revulsion, wondering why (or how) he ever put up with such a shallow creature.

He would never admit it later on, but at that moment, he was actually looking forward to meeting Granger. He was about ready to do anything to escape Pansy's much undesired company.

"Don't you have _anything _to do? Other than bother me?" He asked, praying that she would get the hint and abscond.

"Well….", she started, thinking deeply "I have Snape's essay that's due in three days. And I have to work on the Transfiguration essay for McGonnagal. And I also have to do the "Magical History In A Nutshell" for Binns. Oh, and I've-"

"So why don't you go do it." He interrupted, aggravated.

"Why? You're more important." She said, totally oblivious to Draco's attitude.

Draco was absolutely determined to rid himself of Pansy, so when he saw Blaise Zambini walk through the Slytherin Portrait that led to the common room, Draco shot him a desperate look. Blaise laughed and quickly thought of a good way to eliminate Pansy the civilly.

"Hey, Pansy, Catherine Coulter is having a cosmetics party. She told me to tell you that she's in the west wing. The Asz Room." He said, as seriously as his face would let him be.

"Wow! Are you serious? She hasn't hosted one of those in a long time!" She said, over animated.

"Yah," Blaise started, feeding the story more and more as he went along, "And she said that she wants you to help her set up. So I think you should go. She said that she hasn't even started the decorating, and that she wants you to do the honors."

"Oh Merlin! Thanks for the info Blaise!" she squeaked, and ran away.

"I am the master." Blaise said, quite proud of his story telling.

"That was good, mate. Finding a way to get rid of Pansy, and lead her to her humiliation. Original." Draco said to his best friend, chuckling all the while.

"You have got to admit, though. I am a pretty damn good liar." Blaise said smugly.

"I'll give you that," Draco said "I'll definitely give you that."

"So!" Blaise started, enthusiastically "What are you doing tonight? Adding to your lists of conquests?"

Draco sighed, "I wish. Nah, I have to go meet Granger. Bloody Potions project."

"Ah, sorry, mate." Blaise said, not so sympathetically, "But worse things have happened. Get over yourself and do what you have to do."

This is what Draco loved most about there friendship. They kept each other grounded. Down-to-earth. Blaise kept Draco from being a drama queen, and Daco kept Blaise from having too much fun. All in all, they were perfect for each other. Since they first met, when they were five, they've been the closest of friends. Draco only kept Crabbe and Goyle around to be his slaves. And they did so willingly. It was pretty sad when you thought about it. Poor, poor, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Yeah." Draco surrendered "I guess your right."

"O'course I'm right." Blaise said, through a mouthful of chocolates.

"Hey, where'd you get those from?" Draco asked, curiously.

Blaise smirked, "Chantal Canalog asked me out again."

Draco laughed. "I don't why you don't just shag her, go out with her for a couple of days, and then tell her that it isn't working out and drop her."

"You know, I was thinking about that." Blaise said, " I should do that, shouldn't I."

"Yes, you should."

"Maybe I will."

"You will?"

"I think so……"

"You think so, or you know so."

"I'm not sure."

"Well, hurry up and make up your mind."

"Okay, I will."

"Will what? Make up your mind?"

"No, do what you said."

"Oh, good."

"Good."

"Good."

"_Good._"

"_Well GOOD._"

"And I think I'll go do it now." Blaise jumped up and flounced of towards the entrance.

"That kid is crazy." Draco said to himself after Blaise had left.

For a little while longer, Draco just sat and stared at the fire, thinking about different things. Philosophical things.

Draco picked his head from his fist, and looked at the clock that hung over the fireplace. It read 12:08.

'Alright, enough of this fashionably late crap. I'm leaving before Pansy comes back.' he thought.

He reached into his bag, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and began the travel to his destination point.

**(A.N.) Hi guys! This is my first Harry Potter fan fic, and I'm nervous as heck. I'm not gonna bug you all for reviews like other people, but I will hint that I would appreciate them. Even flamers. Thank You.**

**-Keiko**


	2. Working Side By Side How Cliche

Parcheesi

**Chapter 2: Working Side By Side. How Cliché.**

**By: Keiko**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST I WILL EVER DO!**

Hermione exited the Grryfindor Tower well hidden, using Harry's invisibility cloak that he received in first year, before the Golden Trio's first adventure.

She traveled light, with only an advanced Potions book (level-6), and a cauldron that she bewitched to make it smaller.

Hermione silently mumbled to herself, preparing, and stabilizing herself for her little meeting with Ferret Boy. She knew that she had to watch her words and tone of voice, especially when responding to the insults that she was sure to come. If she didn't, it could turn into another 'mudblood- Ferret Boy' fight. Hermione didn't want that. She preferred an A-plus, to an A-minus, and fighting would guarantee an A-minus. Of course, if they did happen to mess up, Malfoy would just blame it on Hermione, and Snape would believe him and give her a detention. And then Harry and Ron would catch themselves suppressing the strong desire to murder Malfoy- but that was no way to think. Thinking like that would put her in the wrong frame-of-mind.

Before she knew it, Hermione was stationed at the entrance of the Tower, that led to a long set of spiraling stairs. 'Well, this is it.' she thought to herself. She made a silent prayer to god, asking HIM to help her control her instincts.

She continued her journey by walling up the steps, mustering up as much confidence as she could. Not that she had much to muster up.

As Hermione reached the top of the stairwell, she noticed that the tower seemed deserted, Sort of damp, and dark. She felt a chill roll down her spine, as her imagination took over the logical part of her mind. Her breath started to deliver in ragged rounds, and just as she was about to start running, a light flicked on revealing Malfoy's face. Hermione shrieked and grabbed the banistar to stop her from falling back from the force of the shock. She grabbed her chest in fright, and when she came to, half a second later, she shoved Malfoy in the chest. He laughed, and pushed past her to continue up the stairs.

"You evil, deplorable, pathetic, pitiful, son of a Death Eater!" Hermione yelled, her hands shaking.

Malfoy laughed, "Once again, Mudblood Hermione Granger states the obvious."

They had both reached the top of the tower already and were inside of the room overlooking the quidditch field.

"I hate you Malfoy. I really, _really_ hate you." Hermione said, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits as she emptied her bag of its contents, and returned her cauldron to its original size.

"Well," Malfoy started from over by the window facing the forbidden forest, "That's not very nice. The feelings' mutual, though. Thought you knew that by now."

"What_ever_." She said, slightly avoiding insulting him, and trying her best to stick to the vow she made to herself.

"Can't come up with anything better, aye? Who's the pathetic one now." He said still not looking at her, but staring out of the window.

"You." She said, "You are the pathetic one, and you always will be."

Malfoy laughed again, barely paying her any attention.

"Let's just get on with it already. That's what were here for." Hermione prompted.

"Fine." he drawled, "What's the first combination?"

The Astronomy Tower has always been kind of like the Room Of Requirement, the only difference being that in each room held a theme, and contained the thematic elements. The particular room they were in held their needs, so they were lucky to be able to have all the ingredients for each potion. Very few people knew about that room, since the door had always looked slightly dingy. As if it hadn't been opened in years.

"Um, Newton foot, Gambier leg, sense of dog, Tenny flower pollen _liquid_…" as Hermione read the list of ingredients to Draco, he retrieved them from the many cabinets and shelves, and within fifteen seconds all of the ingredients sat between them, next to the cauldron.

"Okay" she started, "The instructions say to add two units of the Tenny Flower pollen liquid first, and then stir counterclockwise twice."

Draco did what she said, and motioned for her to continue.

"Then add four Gambier legs, stir clockwise once, wait until you see blue streaks stand on end, and then collapse." She said becoming excited.

Draco completed the round of instructions, and then told her to go on.

"Add the sense of dog, rat fur, metallic oil, stir once, either direction, and let simmer for one minute. Then, it's finished." Hermione clapped her hands together in excitement.

Draco smirked at her for a moment, wondering to himself how anyone could be so _enthusiastic _about schoolwork. Just when it really started to intrigue him, he suddenly remembered that it was Granger, and that anything having to do with books and school were her escape from becoming a complete freak. She was a complete freak already; she just managed to hide it from so many people. Her books were her only cover.

"Malfoy, the potions ready." She said as she lowered the ladle into the potion.

"Who is observing and who is trying it?" he asked in the same bored tone of voice as before.

"Well, I guess you can try it and I'll observe." She answered

"Fine. Whatever. I don't really care." He said

"I know you don't." Hermione said under her breath, voice full of scorn. Lucky enough for both of them, he didn't hear it.

"Alright, then. It says that you're only supposed to drink one unit." She said, offering him glass already filled with the correct amount.

He grabbed it from her, and in a split second he realized whom he was accepting a drink from. His nemesis.

"You better not have spiked this, Granger."

"Please. That is below the level of mere child's play. I would never stoop so low just to sabotage the likes of you." She said smugly

With one last meaningful glare, he gulped down the concoction.

"Did we do something wrong?" he asked after a few seconds "Because I don't feel any dif-dif-dif-ferrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"What happened?" she asked, and then she realized that he was probably suffering the effects of the potion. She quickly grabbed her clipboard and starting scribbling.

"Wh-a-a-at d-d-d-doooo y-y-y-o-o-o- se-e-e-eeeeeeeee?" He stuttered out slowly.

"What did you say?" she asked, genuinely sincere, because she really didn't know what he was saying.

"I said 'what do you see'." He stated, clearly this time.

"Oh, the potion must have worn off." She said, a little disappointed, but convinced that she got the info she needed.

"Really?" he asked, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, there's really no reason to be difficult at this moment." She said, not wanting to get distracted again.

"What did you get, Granger?" he asked, impatient.

"I got that your speech slows and stutters, and your body goes rigid, just as you turn a gruesome shade of orange."

"Good."

"What did it taste like?" Hermione asked, fished.

"Carrots."

"Figures. That's probably why your face turned orange. Tenny Flower pollen liquid usually conain a trace of carrot extract. This particular flower, or branch of breed probably had a high extract count."

"Makes sense." He said

"Any side effects?" she asked, much like a professional.

"I felt kind of woozy, and my tongue felt abnormally heavy."

"Alright," she settled "let me look that up."

She reached for her potions book and started to look up the symptoms to make a diagnosis.

After a few minuets of writing and reading, she came up with something. "Aha!"

"What!" he asked, alarmed.

"It's called a _linguaggio defezione_ potion. It causes momentary speech deficiency, and one reason why this might be used is to force someone to keep a secret. The time of someone's impairment depends on the amount the person has drunk. It can range from 5 minutes to 30 hours in one dose. It is very strong, and if not brewed correctly, it could be very dangerous, even fatal."

"Oh. Well, that explains it." He said, rather un-interested.

"What is so interesting in the Forbidden Forest that makes you stare at it so much." Hermione asked, intentionally being nosy.

"None of your business, mudblood." He answered wearily, but scornfully and forcefully.

"And I thought the potion managed to correct your attitude, too." She said, not bothering to hide her comment under her breath.

"It didn't. Tough luck." He said angrily. Here the mudblood was again, bothering him.

That was where Hermione dropped her well-rehearsed act, and burst.

"Why do you always have to be so evil? Everything about you is just mean. I've never seen you be nice to anyone or even show them the slightest bit of respect! Even Parkinson! You would think that you treat your own _girlfriend_ better than you treat everybody else!"

"First of all MUDBLOOD", he started with the same angry force as Hermione "Don't talk what you don't know. Pansy Parkinson is not, and never will be, my girlfriend. That's how daft you are. She's just another person who has added herself to my fan list without my permission. You don't know me. _You don't know anything about me!_"

"Really? I know that you're a Death Eater wannabe, and I know that you are jealous of me because you rank number two in this school and I rate number one! I know that everyday you see Harry Potter's face you hate him more and more because you know that you wont ever be half the man that he is! I know how much you crave power, that's why you joined Doloris Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad fifth year, and even then you didn't get what you wanted! I know how much you wish that you could have someone on your side all the time! I know much more than you think _Draco_! It's all in your eyes. Every time I pass you I can feel it. It's all on the surface!"

Draco let her last sentence ring through the room before he took action. He grabbed her and rammed her into the stone wall. He pinned her to the wall with his body, resting his entire wait on her to make sure she couldn't move.

"Not such a smart move, _Hermione._ Potty and Weasel aren't here to rescue you this time are they? You should really watch your mouth. It can get you in allot of trouble.

"I think it's about time for me to say my piece. Do you want to know what I know about you? I know that you are a pathetic McGonagall wannabe, and I know that you are an annoying know-it-all freak. I know that the reason you read so much is because books manage to cover you up. You are a nothing. The only reason why Potter and Weasel hang out with you is because they know that they don't have a chance of passing if they don't knick off of your work. That is the only reason why they hang out with you. You are a weak, sad, lonely bookworm with no life. The only reason Weasley even bothers with you is because he knows that you are so desperate that you'll do anything for company. People only talk to you because they feel sorry for you. You- what's that muggle word? Oh I remember. YOU SUCK. You are a nothing."

Hermione started to feel the tears well up in her eyes, partly because she thought he was right and partly because she wanted to kill him. But, she refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction of watching her cry.

Draco released her, and as soon as he did she served him with a right hook straight to the face.

Draco just stood there for about ten seconds with his head cocked to the right. Then he slowly turned his back around to meet Hermione's eyes. That is when she felt afraid of Draco Malfoy for the first time in her life.

"That was the last time," Draco started "that you will ever place your filthy hands on me again."

"I am not afraid of you Malfoy. I'm not afraid of anyone." At least she was a good liar.

"Yeah? Well, by the time I'm finished with you, you will be. You will learn that I am the _exact _definition of pain. You will wish that you had never crossed my path. Ever." he said calmly, but dangerously and convincing.

Hermione felt the tears threaten to fall, so with a sweep of her long forgotten wand, all her things were packed safely in her bag, and her bag in her hand.

She defiantly looked Draco in his eyes and bid him goodnight, and not waiting for a response, she left.

When she got to the third landing, she began to run, and ran until she got to the deserted girls bathroom on the third floor.

She went into one of the stalls, closed the door and reached into the bottom of her bag, where her dagger lay.

Hermione rolled up one sleeve and wasted no time as she pressed the blade to her skin,a nd proceeded on. When she had stopped herself, she had produced seven moderately deep cuts, that she was sure would leave scars later.

The last time Hermione had cut herself had been at the very end of last summer when…. no. She wasn't going to think about that or him.

Hermione sat in the bathroom for a little while longer, with surprisingly no visits from Moaning Myrtle.

She decided to go back to the Grryfindor tower, but not bfore pointing her wand at her arm and muttering "_nascondere cicatrice_." To conceal her cuts, she couldn't risk any mistakes.

When she had reached the Tower, she noticed that Ron and Harry hadn't even waited up for her, like they promised they would. And it wasn't even that late! Some friends.

That definitely added to her horrible night. But, she had school the next day. She couldn't let her emotions take over. She decided that a nice long nap in her bed could possibly make her feel better. _Possibly._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well, that took long. Sorry. Okay, let me be honest. I know I said that I didn't mind if you sent reviews or not. I just realized that reviews would be nice. Really nice. Okay I'm begging. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

**Goodnight. Thank You my last reviewer, I don't have your name off the top of my head right now but, thanks.**


	3. Living In Color Red, really

**Parcheesi**

**Chapter 3: Living In Color. Red, Really…**

**By: Keiko**

**Disclaimer: Check the last chapter.**

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, surrounded by friends. Ron and Harry had not yet found their way to the Great Hall, but she hardly noticed. People on the left, right of her, and in front of her engaged her in meaningless conversation, and actually thought that she was paying attention. They weren't to blame, though, because Hermione put up a pretty good act. As the saying goes, 'Practice makes perfect'. Hermione was proof of that. She'd been putting on an act for a good year and a half. Right after her parents were killed in a car accident.

It was a day after her birthday, and her parents had just bought her a new Boom box. One of the expensive ones that you can only purchase in New York. She was home alone, because her parents had gone out to the supermarket to purchase the ingredients for her favorite dinner. Hermione had been in the living room watching an American sitcom when she noticed the time. It was 7 o'clock, and her parents had left around 3 thirty. Right when she started to question, the doorbell rang, and she jumped up eagerly thinking it was her parents.

When she opened the door, she wasn't greeted with the happy faces of her parents, carrying paper bags filled with food, she was greeted with the sight of her uncle, Led. She invited him in and he gave her the bad news. Twenty minutes later, the police arrived and served her with the details, also giving her a gold cuff that belonged to her father, and a hairpin that belonged to her mother that was found at the scene. The funeral was three days later.

Led moved in to be her guardian, and everything went downhill from there. He began to abuse her, Physically, mentally, and sexually. And it didn't end there. Sometimes he would let one of his many friends have their way with her. The only rule was not to bruise Hermione's face or lower arm. The only place she felt safe was at Hogwarts. That is, until the end of the year, when the Golden Trio has their usual run in with Voldemort.

That's when she began to cut herself. She realized that she felt some kind of satisfaction when she did it. As if she was defying them. To be able to inflict pain on herself meant that she was doing something they weren't. It was the only thing in her life that she could control. After a few times, she became addicted to cutting. The smallest things made her reach for knife. But, it wasn't as if she were trying to stop either.

In an effort to relieve her thoughts, Hermione ran her hands over her face. When doing so she noticed that she was crying. She scolded herself especially for doing it in the open. Anyone could have seen it.

No sooner than a minuite, Harry and Ron came hipping into the Great Hall laughing about something. Ron playfully shoved Neville aside to sit next to Hermione's right, and Harry asked Parvati to scoot over so he could sit on Hermione's left. Ron gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and then turned to fill his plate. Harry nudged Hermione and gave her a small hug.

"So", Harry started "How was last night, with Malfoy?"

Suddenly, Hermione remembered why she was so upset at them.

"Oh my god. I could have sworn I told you." She said sardonically, "Remember last night? When you guys waited up for me, and I told you everything?"

"Oh." Ron said, searching for an excuse "Well, what happened was…um…we got really tired, and we didn't know were you were, or when you were coming back…"

"So you didn't even consider how I would feel?" Hermione asked, getting angrier by the moment.

"No!" Harry tried to patch up, "It was just that we thought that you would be okay with it."

"Merlin, you guys! It wasn't even that late! I left at ten fifty-one, and I returned at twelve fifty eight. Hardly two hours. You guys have been up much later than that." She said, practically pleading with them to understand her side.

"Hermione, we're sorry. We just never thought you'd make a big issue out of it." Ron said, concentrating more on his food than the situation ahead.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you guys have really got to be more considerate of other people's feelings." She said as an addendum.

"Sorry, we will." Harry and Ron both said at the exact same time.

This made Hermione laugh. They had all started completing each other's sentences or saying the exact same thing, just like Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers would do, at the end of fifth year, after the invasion the Ministry Of Magic. It was as if that last battle brought them even closer than they were previously. That didn't even seem possible, but it happened.

"What class do we have after breakfast?" Ron asked

"Potions, with Slytherin." Hermione answered, having memorized each Harry, Ron's and her own schedule the first weeks back.

"I wonder what Dumbeldore was drinking when he was doing our schedules. Honestly, Potions with the Slytherins right after breakfast, on a _wenesday_?" Ron cried.

"Ron, Dumbeldore doesn't do our Schedule's. Professor McGonnagal does them." Hermione said, exasperated.

"Well then, what was _she_ drinking? Fire Whiskey isn't allowed at Hogwarts." He said, making Harry squirt pumpkin juice through his nose because of the intensity of his laughter.

Hermione scowled at the crudity of Ron's joke. "That's not right. You shouldn't talk about her that way."

Ron and Harry both laughed at her comment.

Hermione looked at them, wondering what was so funny. "Why are you laughing?"

Ron looked at her, "It's like McGonnagal is your bloody idol, or something."

"She is not my bloody idol!" Hermione countered.

"I can see it now" Harry joined, "Hermione with a bun as tight as a knot, face taut, scaring the shit out of innocent first years by turning into a cat right before their eyes."

Ron and Harry laughed, Ron the hardest "I can definitely see that!"

Malfoy's words came pouring in like a waterfall. '_Do you want to know what I know about you? I know that you are a pathetic McGonnagal wannabe…_'

Hermione served the boys with and unnoticed glower, grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall. They didn't notice she was gone, until after they stopped laughing.

"We were just kidding, Hermione. Her-Hermione?" Ron looked at Harry. "Where'd she go?"

Hermione walked close to the wall, running her hands along the sides of the hallway. She sighed, and looked at he watch. There were still twenty minutes left until the first class, and she was hungry. She had unknowingly neglected her breakfast when Harry and Ron had arrived.

Speaking of Harry and Ron, she couldn't believe she got so upset when they were teasing her about the McGonnagal deal! That's all they were doing. Teasing. And she got all bothered, and worked up over nothing.

What were the going to say when they saw her in potions? They were probably going to shun her and consider her weird. No, Harry and Ron weren't like that, they'd simply ask why she left, and she'd make up some fairly believable excuse, and they'd fall for it. They always did.

Never once had Harry or Ron notice that she wasn't herself. True, she didn't really want them too. She preferred her little façade. But they were her closest friends. They were _supposed _to notice. They were so shallow. Once, Ron had caught Hermione crying. He asked her what was wrong, and she told him that they were just allergies. He believed her, and never brought it up again. Come on, _allergies?_ You don't sob when you are suffering from allergies. And your back doesn't shake when you're hunched over, with your head on your knees and your knees to your chest. Yet, he didn't notice.

Hermione hated the way everybody thought of her as perfect. The perfect little mudblood Gryffindor bookworm, with a perfect life. Perfect? Ha! If they knew her secrets, all their petty beliefs would shatter. But that would never happen, because they would never find out. Not if she could help it.

Hermione looked at her watch once more, and found that she had three minutes to get to the potions classroom, and think up a good excuse for Ron and Harry. My how time flies when you are wallowing in self-pity…

Hermione reached the dungeons a minute after class had begun, the class hadn't even settled yet.

"Ms. Granger", Snape drawled "How nice of you to grace us with your know-it-all presence. Will you set a new record for the amount of times you raise your hand today?"

Hermione apologized for her tardiness, and turned to go to her usual seat, sandwiched between Ron, and Harry.

"Whats up?" Ron whispered,

"Yeah, why'd you leave like that?" Harry joined

Hermione prided herself on arriving well prepared, and answered them "Oh, I forgot something in the dorm, and I needed to retrieve it. I tried to tell you, but you were laughing to hard to notice."

Once again, they fell for it. "Oh, okay."

With a wave of his wand, Snape posted the notes on the board. Hermione took out a piece of parchment from her bag, and began scribbling wordlessly.

_**The main properties of the Gibson potion are to prevent the common injury. This potion provides a shield much more effective and stronger than the spell 'Sostantivo Schreiben'. The spell Sosantivo Schreiben is only active for an average of thirty minutes, while the Gibson potion provides shield for up to thirty-five hours. This potion is most commonly used when preparing to go into battle or when arresting an out of control magical creature. The spell is most commonly used when in an unexpected raid, or a magical creature invades a workplace or home. The ingredients to make the potion include: Sunflower Seeds; Laureth; Myristate; Lanolin extract; Disodium. If not brewed properly could cause damage, but not necessarily fatal. The Gibson potion cannot block spells such as the unforgivables, and the same with the spell, but they do block against spells such as a disarmers.**_

The rest of the lesson focused on how to brew the Gibson potion, and Snape even used a student to show the effects. Of course, the student was slytherin, but all the same…

Snape looked up and at the time and said "I want three feet of parchment on the properties of Gibson and Sostantivo Schreiben, with a comparison of the two."

The class groaned.

"Make that four and a half feet of parchment." Snape countered, "Class Dismissed."

Ron took hold of Hermione's hand as they were leaving and Harry slugged his arm over Lavender's shoulders. Lavender turned to Hermione and started talking to her about the store in Hogsmeade village, called Feminity. It contained of striclky girl's things, and you didn't have to run the risk of embarrassing your boyfriends by dragging them in. They simply were not allowed to enter. The same goes for trannys. Hermione laughed with Lavender at that. Ron and Harry were involved in a quidditch conversation, obviously.

Hermione separated from the group and made her way to the Ancient Runes classroom, where she was taking full NEWT classes.

She reached the classroom just as the rest of the class began to arrive. As she sat in her seat, facing the front of the classroom, she looked around at caught sight of a few Slytherins lounging in the seats far off in the back corner, including Draco Malfoy. She felt a sense of fear course through her body as she remembered the threat he initiated the night before. She told herself to relax, that he was just calling her bluff, and that he didn't mean a word of what he had said, but her conscious told her otherwise.

She sat at the front of the classroom and willed herself not to look back when she heard a laugh come from the Slytherins, or somebody called out an answer. She didn't want to look at him.

By the middle of the class, the professor decided that he wanted to pair the students up, and assign them group work, such as locating the different continents in which the Ruins were located, and determine weather it was wizard based, or muggle based.

Unfortunately, the professor paired Hermione with Pansy. Hermione had the bad luck of having to work with Pansy once before, it was like trying to enter Heavens doors with your name on the 'bad girl destined to hell' list. All she would do was call Hermione obscene names, and throw things at her, ad act as if it were an accident. She even snipped Hermione's hair with a snipping spell when they worked together that time. As they were in a small-populated class, Hermione didn't expect the circumstances to be any better; they'd probably just be worse.

Pansy got up and plopped her pug self down on the desk next to Hermione and crowed "Get to it, mudblood!"

Since the abuse had started, Hermione had changed drastically. The most change occurred in her attitude. She refused to be pushed over like a pile of manure in a horse's stall. So, Parkinson wanted to play hardball, did she? Fine, she would contend as the pitcher the catcher, and the fielder. They hadn't worked together since Hermione had changed, and by the time class would end, Pansy wouldn't even know what hit her.

"What do you mean get to it." Hermione fumed softly, "This is _group work_, and if you're too dumb to understand the meaning of it then maybe I should buy you a muggle dictionary for the Holidays, hmm?"

"Excuse me?" Pansy sneered loudly.

"I know you heard me, because I'm pretty sure you're not deaf." Hermione replied, in a quiet, but strong tone of voice.

"I suggest you watch the way you refer to me, mudblood." Pansy cried, trying to sound scary, but failing drastically. By then the whole class were so quite that you could here a pin drop in the distance, and the professor had stepped out of the room to deal with another situation.

Hermione looked at her and laughed "Or bloody what?"

"Or I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Pansy retorted. The class mooed in anticipation, instigating the state of affairs more.

Hermione just laughed again, sincerely amused by how brave the girl was acting, but only because her friends accompanied her in the background. "Dream on, Parkinson. The day you manage to teach anyone, anything on any guideline will be the day muggles can make hell freeze over. Twice."

"How _dare _you speak to me in such a manner!" she screeched in that annoyingly high-pitched voice

"Oh, but I _do_ dare." Hermione glared at Pansy as if daring her to take action.

As Pansy pulled out her wand, Hermione was a slick as a cat and drew hers just as fast.

"Think you can challenge me, Parkinson." Hermione asked, with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Why of course. _Accio_-"

"_Verrue Weiblich!_" When Hermione said those words, a mass of warts appeared on Pansy's face, and Pansy began to scream as if being cursed with _crucio_. Of course, the warts itch when they first appear, but she was probably screaming more because of the embarrassment than of the irritation.

The class erupted in roars of laughter, and the proffesor entered, alarmed.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Then he caught sight of Pansy's face, and saw Hermione with her wand still pointing at Hermione.

"Miss. Granger? I don't believe it." He sighed in exasperation "At the end of class which is in approximately 35 seconds, you will report to your head of house. Understood?"

"Yes professor." Hermione answered, still sporting a smug look on her face.

"You-you evil little bitch!" Pansy yelled, still in shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it to shame." Hermione sang.

The proffeser dismissed the class, and Hermione ran over to her desk and collected her things. She exited the class in a rush to get to lunch, and see her friends.

At the end of the class, Hermione realized that she was wrong. Pansy did know what hit her. Hermione did.

As she exited the classroom, a strange Slytherin who she presumed to be someone with the name of Blaise, approached Hermione and said something along the lines of " Bloody brilliant, Granger, bloody brilliant." And it didn't sound as if he were being sarcastic either.

Hermione smiled, and went on her way, stopping occasionally to acknowledge people who commended her about the event in Ancient Runes.

As she reached the Grryfindor table, where her friends resided, she heard Ron's voice boom proudly "There's my girl."

Hermione turned and said "Your girl?"

"You know what I mean," he said dismissively.

"Hey Herms." Harry greeted her with a smile, "We heard about what happened with Pansy."

"Things sure get around fast in this school." Hermione mused

"Yeah, and were so proud of you." Ron said, as if he were her parent.

Hermione laughed, but it bothered her that the only time they'd ever said they were proud of her was when she did something 'bad'.

"You guys, I've got to report to McGonnagal. I'll see you later, kay?" Hermione said.

"Sure thing." Harry said.

Ron leaned over and kissed her full on the lips, in pure public, as if showing the world that his girlfriend was the one to put Pansy Parkinson in her place.

Hermione smiled and walked away, finding her way to Professor McGonnagal's office.

Before she even entered, Professor McGonnagal said "Detention dungeons, nine 0'clock for the rest of the week. I'm extremely disappointed in you." Even with those words, the Professor winked at her and kept on her way.

Hermione smiled, and began to make her way back to the Great Hall.

On her way there, she ran into Draco Malfoy, who told her in a rush, "Same time, same place. And you had _better _not be late."

She followed his retreating form, thinking about why she was so intimidated by such a person. But then, he was intimidating in every way. His walk, his talk, his look…everything.

He couldn't really be serious about what he said the day before could he?

She tried to convince herself that she wasn't really scared, just curious. Very curious. Well, she wouldn't know until later that night right. Motivation wasn't really in her line of scout at that moment. Why would it?

**So, at least it was longer right? I like this story. Its been in my mind for ever. Um, again, I ask. Reviews, please? I sound like I'm being a feign I know, I'm sorry. It just seems sort of crucial at this point. Thanks, everyone. Hope you like it.**


	4. Smoke and Mirrors

**Parcheesi**

**Chapter 4: Smoke + Mirrors**

**By: Keiko**

**Disclaimer: Check the last two chapters, I don't like repeating myself.**

For someone so young, and naïve 

_**It's hard to know what to believe**_

_**Still I thought I'd try it for a while**_

_**But turning round' and giving up's not my style**_

_**On my own, on my own way**_

_**Bottled up is where my fears go, my fears go**_

_**I will never show my fears**_

_**They'll tear me up until my tears show, my tears show**_

_**Smoke and mirrors**_

_**Just try hard, don't give in**_

_**Keep it up**_

_**And you win**_

_**Don't let them know they get to you**_

_**Put on a brave face and you'll get through**_

_**On your own, on your own way**_

_**Bottled up is where your fears go, your fears go**_

_**You will never show your fears**_

_**They'll tear you up until your tears show, your tears show**_

_**Smoke and mirrors**_

_**This journey of ours never ends**_

_**We will always pretend**_

_**Fighting not to let them in**_

_**And not falling into our own illusions**_

_**On our own, on our own way**_

_**Bottled up is where our fears go, our fears go**_

_**We will never show our fears**_

_**They'll tear us up until our tears show, our tears show**_

_**Our smoke and mirrors**_

_**Smoke and mirrors **_

Damn. Just damn. It was already eleven forty-five and Hermione hadn't even finished her book. She usually read at least one book a day, the average number of pages being three hundred fifty.

Hermione slammed the book closed, irritated, and anxious about the way the rest of her night could turn out. Earlier in the day it hadn't really bothered her, but as the day grew old and the sun began to rest, she became panicky. Troubling thoughts plagued her mind, and she couldn't seem to stop them. '_What if he really does try to hurt me? Uggh, no, he wouldn't. But wouldn't he? He is a Death Eater after all…No, no. If he does I'll just scream. But we are all the way up in the Astronomy Tower. And Screaming has never helped me much before, has it?_'

Hermione was desperately trying her best to calm her nerves. She had cut already twice before. Once after one particularly stressful Astronomy class where she had forgotten to bring in a very important homework assignment, and then again, right after detention where she'd had to clean a room with Parkinson, with no teacher on watch. If she cut too much in one day, her arm would begin to feel exceptionally sore, and then they would be harder to conceal and much harder to heal so she could do it again the next day.

Hermione absentmindedly rubbed the lower part of her arm, and stood up slowly, gathering courage, and assuring herself that her wand would suffice if Draco tried anything.

She hurried to the Tower. It's not as if she was in a hurry to get there, she was just in a hurry to get out of there. She could only take but so much torment in one day.

"About time mudblood." Draco stood in his usual spot, by the window facing The Forbidden Forest.

Hermione jumped in fright. She wasn't aware of his presence. "You're early."

"No, I'm on time." He responded, calmly.

He turned around to gaze outside of the window. Hermione took this moment to stick her tongue out. She quickly retracted it though, realizing how immature it was.

"Let's just get to work, already. I've been waiting for twenty-five minuets." Draco said, quietly.

"Fine, who's testing, and who's observing?" Hermione asked

"I tested last time, so you test."

"But, why me?" Hermione asked, worried that he might try something during her state of impairment.

Malfoy must have sensed the reason why she was hesitant because he said, "Relax, mudblood, you haven't pissed me off. I have no reason to hurt you. _Yet._" He chuckled under his breath when he saw her flinch at the word 'yet'.

Draco and Hermione settled on the pillows that had been placed there (most likely by house elves, in which Hermione was much unpleased with. It's an outrage!), and got down to business.

"Wait, I know how to do this potion," Draco said aloud while he studied the piece of parchment.

"Yeah, then how?" Hermione challenged him,

"Easy. All we need is a thin piece of sale parchment, Burtano weave, Theysaino extract, and an apple."

"Unusual combination. Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" Hermione doubted, and looked up at Draco.

Draco glared at Hermione, and then spat, "Unlike you, I've been doing magic since I could speak, so the answer is yes, Granger, I know what I'm doing."

"Sorry!" Hermione responded, rolling her eyes at him, and muttering a barely conspicuous, "Merlin, people these days."

"Shut up, and get the cauldron, Granger." Draco said, prominently annoyed.

"Alright, alright." Hermione crossed to the opposite side of the room, and picked up the medium sized cauldron, and brought it back to where she and Draco were seated.

They made the potion rapidly, but cautiously, making sure that each step was carried out correctly and to perfection.

"Finally." Hermione wiped her brow, and stood up to stretch her legs.

"We're not quite finished." Draco held up a sample of the potion and said, "Testing."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione said, dreadfully.

"It says that you're supposed to think of something that makes you happy. It can be an object, a place, or in your case-Weaselbee, Potty, or books." He said with a laugh.

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh, then grasped the sample with one hand and held her nose with the other. "Geese, this smells like sh-"

"Just drink the damn thing, Granger!" Draco sneered, clipboard and quill in hand.

Hermione glared at Draco, and then gulped the potion down. Instantly she fell into a sleep like trance, except she was still standing, and her eyes were still open. A yellow-ish orb, outlined the form of her body, and she stayed like that for another three minuets.

During those three minuets, Draco looked into her eyes, where her daydream was visible, and clear. He saw that she was dreaming of clouds, and little people with…disks above their heads, and a closed casket next to the little people and clouds, and a big book. It took Draco a second to realize that the little people with disks above their heads were angels, that there was nothing beneath the clouds, that the big book was supposed to be the 'who's good, and who's bad.' Book, and that the place Hermione was dreaming about was heaven. (He'd learned about it in Muggle Studies. He learned that it was in reference to GOD, who was an object of faith that the muggles tended to worship, and that heaven was a place that the muggles believed they were sent if they were good after they died. It all seemed pretty foolish to Draco.)

Heaven. That's where Hermione wished she were at that very moment, huh? Before he could ponder it more, Hermione awoke and Draco totally forgot about the significance of the fact that Hermione wished she were dead.

Hermione gave an immense yawn, and rubbed her eyes as if she were actually asleep, and blinked up at Draco. "Oh. Well, I guess that was a Sleeping Draught, right?"

"Wrong." He replied, glad that Hermione was wrong and he was right. "It's actually a _Piacevole Sostantivo _potion, meaning pleasant dreams."

"How'd you know that?" Hermione asked, surprised that Draco knew something that she didn't.

Draco laughed, and then scoffed "I do know how to read, Granger."

Hermione blinked up at him for a second, and then turned around to face the wall.

Draco saw her actions, and wondered if the potion had somehow made a re-occurrence. "Granger?"

Hermione lifted her head from the wall, and turned back around with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Oh, I'm fine. Just one of those memory thingies…"

"I don't care, I was just asking to see if you were awake." Draco chuckled after realizing how mean he was, and how much he was loving every minuet of it.

Hermione glared at him, but made a motion with her hand as if blowing him off. She honestly didn't care that nobody else cared. It was like…nature to her now. Something she could never escape. Hermione knew that Harry and Ron and Ginny cared, but they didn't really _care_, did they? It seems sort of paradoxical, but it was how she felt. As if they only cared because it seemed right. Not because they wanted to, and it's not as if they did a good job at it, either.

"Are we finished here?" Hermione asked, eager to leave.

"No, we're not finished here, Granger. We still have to record the information, and seal it." Draco said, annoyed at Hermione's temporary daftness.

"Any side effects?" he asked, quill at the ready.

"Um, a little fatigue, that's it." Hermione said, hurriedly.

Draco noticed Hermione's anxious state, and decided to play for a little while. "Aww, is our favorite little mudblood ready to run away from the mean, evil dragon?"

"I'm surprised at how intelligent you are, Mr. Dragon." Hermione said, with a scoff.

"You know, you should be careful. My name means dragon, and for all you know, I could breathe fire." He said, with a confident smirk on his face.

"For your information, Draco doesn't mean dragon. In French the word is dragon, in Spanish it's dragon, in German it's Drache, and in French it's Drago. So ha."

"Okay then, what is it in Latin? You don't know? Because it's Draco." He said

At first Hermione was slightly flabbergasted, but then she just became angry. She glared at him and then said, "Can I leave now?"

Draco said "No. You cant. We're having a conversation, here. Why would you want to leave?"

Hermione began to collect her belongings, and move towards the door. Draco saw this, and stood in the doorway, blocking Hermione from exiting the room.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, menacingly.

"Malfoy, let me pass." Hermione said, as calmingly as she could manage.

"No," he said, "I want to talk."

"I'll scream for Harry and Ron…"

"Puh-lease. Those brutes are as far gone as a dead leaf."

"No they're not."

"You are really pathetic, do you know that?"

"Malfoy, let me go."

"What if I don't feel like it, huh?"

"Look, I'm really tired and I need to go."

Draco looked down at her, and laughed.

Hermione glared at him evilly, and said, "You're a right ass. I don't know how anyone can stand being around you. You make me sick. You're pompous, and arrogant, and you think everyone should bow down to you. You hurt everyone you meet, and you're so like your father it's unbelievable! You could probably switch places with him if he wore a shrinking spell, and nobody would know the difference!"

Now, THAT made Draco mad. "Do you know why your parents are dead, Granger?"

Hermione drew a sharp breath when he said this.

"Death Eaters killed em'. They were walking along peacefully through the park and a Death Eater in disguise heard them say your name. So he followed them in an invisibility cloak and blew up their muggle carriage. As simple as that." Draco snapped his fingers for amplification.

"And you know what else? It's all your fault-"

"Shut up." Hermione pleaded helplessly,

"It's all your fault because you're always in those battles with Potter-" he continued,

"You don't know what you're saying-"

"You're always trying to be some kind of hero every time The Dark Lord returns-"

"Shut UP!"

"If you would have just kept your nose out of other people's business, no one would know your name."

"SHUT UP!"

"You'd just be another lonely bossy bucktoothed bookworm mudblood-"

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Tears were now streaming in fountains down Hermione's pretty face.

"And your parents would still be alive!" He yelled,

"No…"

Hermione slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest, crying helplessly, and hoping it would all end, just like she did back home.

"_It's all your fault._" Draco repeated once more, then looked down at her crumpled form and smiled darkly.

"I told you not to make me angry. Nobody likes me when I'm angry."

With that, he spat at her feet, turned sharply on his heel, stormed out of the room with his robes billowing behind him, and left Hermione there to weep for lost souls.

**

* * *

A/N: Hmmph, who would've known. Kokey used a quote from an annoying cartoon! Lol. I liked this chapter even more than I did the last. Oh, yeah. I promised I would do this. This is a shoutout to all my people out there who have me on their favorites list, author alert, and who have reviewed me. I don't have your names on hand right now, but I promise in the next chapter I will definitely post you. And another shoutout to my people who love me!  I love you too! Namely, Prissy, Raddy, Star, both Dominique 's, Franny, Steph, Marlly and Elsie. Oh yeah, and Ronel, and Rakiim. Love you guys! I have a question though. Do you guys think I should make them friends first, or make them fall in love? Tell me in your reviews, but either way I have an idea for each choice. The name of that song was Smoke + Mirrors, by Skye Sweetnam, if anyone wanted to know.**


	5. Silent Cries For Help Are Never Heard

**Parcheesi**

**Chapter 5: Silent Cries For Help Are Never Heard **

**By: Keiko**

**Disclaimer: Check the last three chapters, I don't like repeating myself.**

**_StarPhoenix_: I know! I wanted it to be like that so that if the characters seemed Ooc, Draco would be the least Ooc. I don't want him to be easy on Hermione, I want him to break her, and then fix her.**

**_Monday Mornings_: Thanks! Yes, I have definitely read Terrifie. It's really great. Oh, and don't shut up.**

**_KarmaJayne_: Even more yayness! Thanks, girl, you know we're cool.**

**_KrystaGurl04046_: Thanks! I will definitely write more. I'm just going to put Blaise and Draco scenes in to add more level, but it wont be in every chapter.**

**_Paris97_: Thank you! I love Hermione/Draco fics too. I will keep the trio as friends. They'll probably break up for a little while, but it wont be because of Draco. I hate that too. Keep rambling if it means more reviews. (lol) **

**_ADepressedSpooty_: You are like, SO sweet! Thanks, with all the love in the world. If you like this story you should try Terrifie, unless you read it. And definately check out KarmaJayne, her stories rock.**

**A/N: Sorry you guys. I absolutely DESPISED this chapter! Don't hate me, but it was just a move along chapter. It'll get better, I swear. As I said before, do you think they should fall in love first or become friends first? As always, reviews give me inspiration, so, yeah. Thanks for reading, and I appreciate all of your support. That poem is actually titled To Be Afraid, and I wrote it. It's been copyrighted, so, no stealing. Hehe, just joking, I know none of you would steal it. It really is copyrighted, though. PEACE OUT HOMEDOGIIES!**

Hermione counted to three as slowly as she could, extending the time by adding fractional integers in between each solid number. "One, one and a half, one and three quarters, one and three fifths, two…"

Finally she reached three, and an unknown force in her mind made her turn the doorknob to the left and tentatively place a delicate foot over the large threshold.

"Professor Snape?" she called "Professor Sna-"

"How can I help you Miss Granger?" Proffesor Snape drawled wearily, not very pleased to find his second to first least favorite Gryffindor student in the school standing outside of his office.

"I need to speak with you about a matter." She said, studying his face.

"What about?" He prompted, already wishing she would leave.

"You, ah, paired me with Malfoy on the potions assignment, and I don't think that we're such the best pair."

"Why not?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Well, we don't exactly get along."

"Miss Granger, this assignment is not about getting along. It's about passing my class, and making me happy."

"Professor, how do you expect us to do a good job on the assignment if we can't hold a civilized conversation?" Hermione shrieked, racking her brain for ways to get Snape to grant her request.

"I don't expect anything. It's up to you and Mr. Malfoy whether you and he do well on this assignment. I just review them. I have no control over either of your emotions." He said, looking at her.

"But-." She started,

"You're dismissed." He said sharply. So sharply, that Hermione didn't even bother arguing. She knew it would be of no use.

Hermione turned around, and walked out of the very large room, sulking, and brooding over the fact the situations went from bad, to horrible.

Working with Malfoy was hard for her. The verbal abuse just mirrored what she got at home. And it weakened her. She had cried like a lost child after Malfoy had left. She didn't return to the Common Room until well after three A.M.

Even though the little tiny rational part of her mind was telling her that it wasn't her fault that her parents had been murdered, and that Death Eaters were just evil, the really big irrational part of her mind was telling her otherwise. Of course, she believed the latter, rather than the former.

Hermione just couldn't deal with Malfoy. Well, she could, but she knew that it would be hard. She knew that she could go to Ron and Harry, but she was afraid that they'd blame her parents death on her as well, and turn her away.

Maybe she could be sick every day and check herself into the Hospital Wing, but then Snape would just use that as an excuse to give her a B minus. No, that couldn't do. Grades, grades, grades. Appearances, appearances, appearances. Had to keep up appearances, or people would pry, secrets would be spilt, and hearts would be broken. Hermione didn't need anymore weight on her shoulders than she already had.

So, it seemed that the only way was to endure Malfoy and his demeaning behavior. He probably went back to the dungeons every night and bragged about how he made her cry, and how she wasn't as much of a Brave Gryffindor as everyone thought. He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

Draco sat quietly in the comfortable seat inside of the classroom that held his Divination class. '_Why do I bother taking this stupid class? It's so stereotypical. Only those who are stupid actually understand it, and we don't even get good credits!_' 

Professor Trelawney walked around the classroom, gazing into the crystal balls on the tables, and periodically letting out a worried shriek, and putting tears in her eyes to worry the children to the point of actually believing the foolishness. Every time a student would utter anxiously, "What is it Professor? What do you see?" Draco and Blaise would chuckle boldly. It was amazing how gullible those people seemed.

Finally, Professor Trelawney approached their table and gazed into their balls.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, this is very…peculiar…but you ball is…blank. Are you sure you said the incantation clearly?"

"What do you think?" he said haughtily "Of course I did it right."

"Well, then. I-I- I think that maybe you should get another ball."

Draco sighed deeply and walked to the other end of the classroom, grabbed a ball, and returned to his seat.

"Say the incantation again, if you will." Professor Trelawney said

Draco, already irritated, said "Yah, maybe I wont."

Blaise laughed heartily, which caused the other students to momentarily look up from their own Crystal balls.

Nevertheless, Draco said the incantation once again. "_Assez, assez cristal boule', montrer moi que mon futur caoul_."

The ball started to steam, and cloud, and then suddenly stopped, and everything faded. It went blank.

"Blank. Just blank." Muttered Professor Trelawney.

"Yeah, it's blank. So what?" Draco said.

"So what? So _what_? Young man, your future is unsealed. You have the freedom to choose any path in life, and are guaranteed to _live_!" She shrieked.

She looked at Blaise's crystal ball and saw the same thing in his. It was blank as well.

"That's preposterous." Blaise laughed, "Nobody is guaranteed to see the next day."

"Oh, dear boy, you are. You both are." She breathed, excited. "This is very, very, _very _rare. You should embrace it."

Right before she dismissed the class, she placed her hands on Draco and Blaise's heads and breathed deeply, then pretended to wipe tears from her eyes.

On their exit, Draco and Blaise burst into large rounds of laughter, trying helplessly to catch their breath.

"That crazy old bat needs to be checked into St. Mungo's!" Draco said, between large bursts of laughter.

"This is very, very, _very _rare. You should embrace it." Blaise mocked expertly. It made Draco laugh harder.

"She's crazy, I tell you. Pure mad."

Crabbe and Goyle came along just then, and asked Draco and Blaise what they were laughing at.

"Oh, nothing your tiny brain cells would be able to comprehend." Draco said,

"Tell us anyway. Our brain cells could try." Crabbe said.

That comment sent Draco and Blaise into a fresh round of laughter.

"Get the _bloody_ hell out my face, you sorry excuses for a nothing." Draco said after he had caught his breath.

"No, Malfoy, don't make me laugh! My stomach hurts already." Blaise moaned through hard laughter.

"What's a sorry excuse for a nothing?" Goyle asked

The stupid comment made Blaise laugh so hard he slid down the wall and had to rest on the floor to regain his regular state of poise.

Soon enough, the boys stopped laughing and were stable enough to walk upright.

"How can someone be so bloody daft?" Blaise asked, reflecting on their encounter with whom the rest of the school referred to as dumber and dumberer.

"Don't ask me."

Draco and Blaise finally calmed down after about ten minutes of silent giggles.

They were walking along relatively silent as Hermione speed walked to get to her next class. She was looking down at the ground and muttering to herself, obviously in deep thought. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going and accidentally bumped into Malfoy. She and her books both went spiraling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you ridiculous which!" Draco sneered.

As Hermione scampered around on her knees trying to collect her books that she had dropped, Blaise realized that one of Hermione's books had fallen at his feet. He bent down and picked it up, extending his arm to give it to her.

She looked up at him for a moment, questioning his motive, and then she grabbed the book, got to her feet and jogged away from them.

Draco chuckled questioningly as he watched her lope off. "What's up with Granger?" he asked.

Blaise looked at Draco with a smirk to match his own and said, "Why do you care? You just pulverized the poor girl."

"I didn't pulverize her, and I don't care. I just made a comment. What was with you picking up her book? It should be against the law to touch Mudblood possessions. Who knows what kinds of life-threatening diseases they carry." Draco said with a forced shudder.

Blaise laughed knowingly and said, "Come on. We've got the quidditch field today."

* * *

Hermione ran upstairs, knocking people out of the way in the process, and made her way to the dormitories. 

She dropped her books on the bed, and belly flopped in after them.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair," Hermione muttered into her pillows, over and over again.

She still had three classes left of the day, and prefect duties, but forget those. She'd just lie there, in her bed, and wallow in self-pity. She seemed to do that allot lately-- wallow in self-pity.

Hermione raised her tear stricken face from the sheets, pulled the curtains around her four-poster bed closed, and fell back wondering what she did to deserve the horrifying torture that was her life.

Slowly, but surely, Hermione fell asleep, nightmares plaguing her restless mind.

"Hermione, Hermione- wake up." Lavender loomed over Hermione, and woke her.

"Ughh, what can I do for you Lavender?" Hermione asked, eager to go back to sleep.

"Harry and Ron asked me to wake you and tell you to come downstairs. Oh, and it's about an half-hour away from dinner, so you might as well get up, anyway." Lavender said, tugging the sheets off of Hermione, and dragging her up by her arms.

"Nooo, Lavvy, I don't wanna wake up!" Hermione whined, just like when her parents would try to wake her in the early mornings, back in elementary school.

"It's not like you really-," Lavender grunted in the effort of dragging Hermione out of bed, "- have a choice! So get-"

"No…" Hermione complained,

"UP!"

Hermione screamed in frustration, grabbed her wand off of her nightstand, performed a refreshing spell on her own body, and made her way downstairs.

"Geez, Hermione we sent for you over thirty minuets ago!"

"You _sent _for me? What are you, my father? That's impossible, seeing as he's dead." Hermione glared at him, and plopped down on the couch.

"Are you, like, PMSing, Hermione?" Ron asked, wondering why she was acting so mean.

Hermione looked at the clock, raised herself and walked out of the common room.

Once again, Ron was left with no clue, and a growing suspicion of sorts.

"Ron, here's a lesson that I hope you never forget." Harry began, chuckling, "Never ask your girlfriend if she's PMSing. Ever. It's an unwritten rule."

Harry got up and walked toward the exit, leaving Ron to ponder on how much he had to learn.

"All prefects please assemble at the table to the left of the professor's table that Mr. Filch has so graciously set up for you." Dumbeldore's voice rang throughout the Great Hall clearly, gaining immediate attention.

Since the prefects were required to be in the Great Hall ten minutes before dinner, they were already assembled and all immediately made they're way to the table.

Hermione sat at the end of the table, with a piece of parchment, and an Ever Flow quill in her hand.

**Sitting In The Great Hall Before Dinner 11/12/05**

You've entered my mind, and filled me with hate.

The people around me can feel my pain.

You've carved, molded, and decided my fate.

The sky spits tears that are passed off as rain.

What have I done that makes you treat me so?

You dissect and pick apart my whole soul.

I cower from your mean evil laughter.

If there's a way I can escape this pain,

And I can escape the way you hurt me,

Please show me where the hidden tunnels lay.

Yearning to be alone, and nowhere near you,

But afraid to stray from what draws me to you.

Hermione

As the table began to fill, she folded the parchment, and nestled it in her wand pocket.

"Hemione?" Ron said tentatively, "Are you mad at me?"

Hermione turned and looked at him, smiling at his countenance. He looked like a lost little boy.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him reassuringly, then grasped his hand under the table.

He grinned at her, and turned his attention to Harry, who had made prefect that year. Ron squeezed her hand once more.

"Granger, tonight. Project. Be there." Draco hissed.

"What is it these days? Everyone wants a piece of me." Hermione thought.

"Quiet everyone, quiet. You're questions will soon be answered, but we must have silence." Dumbledore's booming voice echoed.

"Perhaps you are wondering why I have our fourteen prefects assembled apart from the rest of you, perhaps you aren't. They are assembled so because we have a surprise for you wonderful students."

The hall began to sound of whispers and questioning murmurs.

"Patience, patience…due to the exceptional performance of our prefects, the professors have decided…to give you all a three day break—"

The murmurs and excited whispers began once again.

"Which will be used practicing for quidditch, catching up on school work, and most of all…catching up on our beauty rest."

The hall laughed softly.

"And the house elves have put together a special performance for you students, on their own will, all due to our prefects. Please reward them with a round of applause."

The hall burst into large gales of applause, the houses cheering out the names of their favorite prefects.

"Now, enjoy the program, and eat to you're hearts content."

The house elves all marched out into the great hall wearing hand knitted scarves, hats, gloves, and socks, under large applause from every table except Slytherin.

They took their place just below the professors' table, and began.

"Before we's begins, de house elves wuld all like to tank Harry Potter's bushy haired friend for de clothes. We have been collect for years, and finally enough for all elves." Dobby said, with tears in his eyes.

The Hall burst into applause and laughter as most of the students looked towards Hermione and pointed.

Hermione laughed along with everyone else, moved closer to Ron, and grabbed Harry's hand from across the table to enjoy the show.

Throughout the show she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. She could feel it, but tried not to notice it. It scared her. It scared her because she thought she was invisible. It scared her because someone other than who she knew noticed her. It scared her because, though she didn't know who it was, she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the attention, and she knew she shouldn't. And it scared her because she knew enjoying it would dig her into a deeper hole than she was in.

A much deeper, darker hole.


	6. 14 held such better days

10

**Parcheesi**

**Chapter 6: 14 Just Held Such Better Days, When I Still Felt Alive**

**By: Keiko**

**Disclaimer: Look, I am seriously tired of doing this. We all know who owns Harry Potter and Co. It's obviously not me.**

**_DancingFlame_: Yay, a new reader! Thanks for the compliment. I wrote the poem about a year and a half ago, so I guess it could be developed more. But, if you like it, then it must not be _that_ bad.**

**_La Faerie_: Another new reader! I'm so happy. I think I read some of your stories, before they got deleted. As far as I can remember, I did. Put your stories back up.**

**_ADepressedSpooty_: Why, thank you for your AWESOME compliments! You're a good writer too! Did you like the stories I recommended?**

**_Kill Mary Sue_: Two words: Shut Up. You should really keep your personal opinions to yourself, because not everyone will agree with you. People who cut have reasons, you know, it's not like we just do it cuz we thinks its fun. It's an exit, a way to express pain and hurt, since all the other methods that the therapists' suggest don't work. What you said was really insulting because this story holds parts of my own life, which was really hard to write. Basically, if you don't approve of what I'm writing, don't read, and I'd appreciate it if you would keep your opinions to yourself until you learn how to be nicer. Oh, and that little comment, "_Cutters should just grow a spine and kill themselves._" It's people like you that actually drive some of us to attempt that. I know that first hand. Do me a favor, and do something, hon. you need to snap back into reality. Not everybody is just like you. You know, idiotic. I wonder if you have any friends?**

**A/N: In this chapter, every character except Harry and Ginny were a bit OOC. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Please don't hate me. The words between the slashes are song lyrics from S.O.S. by Good Charlotte, and the chapter title was from a song by Blink-182, called Adam's Song.**

"Will you _please_ stop doing that, Granger!"

"Stop doing what?" Hermione's eyes glazed over, wondering what would come next.

"Stop looking at me like you're going to run if I come any closer!" Draco barked.

Well, that was her intention, but, whatever… "Sorry, I didn't notice."

"As I said formerly, don't provoke me, and you'll have nothing to worry about."

Internally, Hermione preceded to scold herself for showing the worst sign of possible weakness; fear.

'That's what they feed of off, Hermione, fear. Don't let them eat you.' She reminded herself.

"What did you say?" Draco stared at her, alarmed.

"Nothing." He dropped it, but he knew what he heard.

"Can I leave now?" Hermione kept her head down, not daring to look at him.

"Good-bye, Granger." He said monotonously.

With a swish and flick of her wand, she stored all personal belongings in her messenger bag, and left.

It was Wednesday, the second day of the three-day break that the students were given as a reward for performance.

Draco and Hermione had met for the project that Monday night, but both were cranky, and hadn't been able to achieve much.

So they decided to meet again, early in the morning, when the school was still asleep and they're minds were fresh.

Once again, Hermione descended from the room on the spiraling stairs downward.

It was one fifty when she reached the Great Hall, five minutes after lunch had ended.

She made her way to the Grryfindor common room, where she was sure Ron, Harry, Ginny, or Neville had saved a fruit or two.

Sure enough, Harry had an apple and an Orange inside of a small cloth, that he held in his right hand, that wiggled uncontrollably as he conversed ecstatically (about Quidditch, she thought,) with Ron.

"Hey, guys."

Harry and Ginny said hi back, but Ron stood up and mumbled, "I'll see you later." and made his way up to the boys' dormitory.

"Well, that was rude. He could have at least said hello." Hermione dropped her bag in the chair that Ron was sitting in previously, and plopped down next to it.

She watched intriguingly and worried as Harry and Ginny wiggled in their seats uncomfortably.

"What, are there pegs in the cushions, or something?" She asked, humorously.

"No," Ginny answered quietly.

"Then why a—"

"Mione', are you cheating on Ron?" Harry looked up, at stared her in the eyes, perhaps searching for some kind of truth.

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you're not lying to me? Because if you are, I'll never speak to you again." Harry stood up now, unable to sit under the conditions.

"Harry, I'm not lying to you, and I am not cheating on Ron!" Hermione stood up too, to level with Harry.

"Yes, you are, Hermione! You are lying to me; I can see it in your eyes! How could you lie to me? After all these years—"

"Harry what are you talking about!" She was hysterical now, close to tears, "I'm not lying to you! I'm not! I would never cheat on Ron! Where is the evidence for these allegations?"

"Ron has the evidence, but I saw it." It was Ginny this time that decided to speak up, "I read it all Hermione. I can't believe you. I thought you were more than that."

"What? I-I--read what? What did you read Ginny? Please tell me."

"It was a letter. From a muggle, apparently. I think his name was Gavin. Who's Gavin, Hermione?" Harry stepped closer to her as he spoke those last three words.

"I-I—Oh, god." Hermione sank back onto the chair. "I swear it's not what you think. It really isn't, I swear."

"The-the things that were in that letter. Hermione, they were despicable. How could you sink so low? HOW?" It was Ginny who'd gone hysterical now.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, GINNY, SO SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

Thank Merlin that the common room was empty.

"I DON'T HAVE TO SHUT UP! THIS IS **MY **BROTHER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. **YOU** BROKE HIS HEART, AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!"

Ginny grabbed her magazine that she had left on the table, and ran out of the common room.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"Harry, please. I've been your best friend for six and a half years now. You have to believe me."

He responded in a quiet, hollow, tired voice, void of emotion. "I want to believe you, Hermione, I do. But I don't know how."

And then he left too, leaving Hermione standing by herself in the middle of an empty room.

"This can't be happening. This cannot be happening."

But it was happening.

Hermione decided to take a walk around the castle, after her visit to Moaning Myrtle's empty girls' room, to calm her nerves.

Neither party was watching where they were going, so they bumped into each other, knocking Hermione to the wall softly.

He turned around to face her, "Oh, excuse me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, hoarsely.

Blaise continued to stare at her, studying her face and body, in an amused but disbelieving sort of way.

"What are you _looking_ at?" Hermione glared at him, demanding an answer.

"I'm sorry, you just…remind me so much of someone I used to know." Blaise dropped his head down to look at his shoes, memories overcoming him.

"Well, I'm not her, am I?" Hermione said rudely, and stomped away.

Blaise's eyes followed her as she walked away, and he answered her question. "No, I suppose you aren't…"

* * *

Hermione made her way to the library, where she found a satisfying book at settled down at a table that she thought to be empty.

"Guess reading isn't all you do, aye Hermione?" Ron had laid the book he was reading down, and closed it lightly.

Hermione stared at him, and got up to leave the library when he grabbed her arm.

"What? Guilty conscience won't let you face me? Is that it?" He was glaring now, but keeping his voice to a low whisper.

"I have no guilty conscience, Ronald." She said, looking away from him.

"So then why can't you look me in my eyes?"

"Look, Ron, I'm not cheating on you. If you want to believe that, then fine. But for someone who has been my best friend for over six years, you should be ashamed of yourself. You should now me by now and know that I would never do that!" She was looking him in the eyes now, wanting him to believe her, and wanting him to hurt as well.

Ronald glared at her, "So, It's not true, then. Is that it? The letter was just a prank?"

"What bloody letter?"

Ron stuffed his hand into his right pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of Xerox paper.

He proceeded to read it to her. "Hermione, I miss you. I know you miss me too. Are you afraid to write to me? It wouldn't kill you, you know. Here I am, night after night, all by myself, masturbating because you're not here, I have to do it all on my own—"

Hermione gasped, and tried to grab it from him "Give it here, Ron."

"I miss the way you tremble when I touch you--"

"Shut up, just shut up." Hermione was crying now, at a lost of what to do.

"I miss the way you cry out my name when I'm inside of you—"

"Stop it! Stop it, Ron, just stop!" She ran out of the library, and into the almost empty hall, where Ron followed her.

"So, I guess you're _not _cheating on me, huh? It was just some massive mix-up, huh?" It was Ron who was crying now, silent tears rolled down his face.

"You don't understand," She pleaded

"So make me understand! MAKE ME!"

Hermione leaned against the wall, weary. "I can't. I can't make you understand."

"Then we're through. Finally, something that we both can understand. "Ron looked away, and walked the opposite way.

Hermione ran to the only place where she knew she could be alone. The tower in which she and Draco worked.

When she finally reached there and she could close the door, she broke down, everything coming out at once.

And she just cried, and cried, and cut, and cried, and cut…until her arm was bloody, and her eyes were swollen and red from the assault of her tears.

**/Is anybody listening? Can you hear me when I call? Shooting signals in the air, cuz I need somebody's help/**

The window, it looked so pretty, and the forest, it looked so vast, and the air, it looked so pure. Hermione wanted to be pure too.

**/I cant make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself. Is anybody listening, listening/**

Dying was the only way out it seemed.

**/I've been stranded here and I'm miles, away. Making signals hoping they save me. I lock myself inside these walls/**

Hermione stood up from the corner where she was curled.

**/Cuz out there I'm always wrong, I don't think I'm gonna make it. So while I'm sitting here, on the eve of my defeat, I write this letter and hope it saves me/**

She was leaving, leaving this horrible place of destruction and pain. She hoped they missed her.

**/Is anybody listening, can they here me when I call? I'm shooting signals in the air, cuz I need somebody's help, I cant make it on my own, Si I'm giving up my self, is anybody listening, Listening/**

It's too bad they wouldn't listen when it was safe.

**/I'm stuck in my own head and I'm miles away, would anybody notice if I left this place. Looking at myself tonight, wondering if I'll survive. How in the hell did I get so far away this time/**

"I'll see you there mommy, and you too daddy."

**/I had high hopes for my life. Back when I was still alive. I used to want to live forever. Is anybody listening? Do you hear me when I call. I'm shooting signal in the air, cuz I need somebody's help. I can't make it on my own, so I'm giving up myself. Is anybody listening? Listening/**

Hermioine was standing at the windowsill now. It would be easy to fall, since the window extended from floor to ceiling.

**/I'm lost here, I cant make it on my own, I don't wanna die alone, I'm so scared, Drowning now, reaching out, holding on to everything I know, crying out, dying now, need some help/**

Hermione spread her arms, eagle-like, and was about to fall, when to strong arms gripped her blindly, and pulled her back in before she could actually fall.

Hermione screamed, the shock of her attempt and her thoughts hitting her fully.

'What was I thinking?'

"Have you gone absolutely _mad_ granger?" Draco was standing over her, with a thin cloth wrapped around Hermione's left arm as a tourniquet.

Se didn't respond, still in shock.

And then, she jerked her body away from Draco's, and glared up at him. "Get off of me."

Draco glared down at her "You would think that respect would be granted for someone who just saved your life."

Hermione stared at him distantly. "I didn't want you to save me."

"So that was a conscience attempt?" His eyes opened wide.

"It was."

"No way."

"Yes. Now go away, so I can finish what I started."

"HELL no."

She glared at him once again, and sat on the floor.

"_What is WRONG with you_?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"WOULD'NT YOU LIKE TO KNOW."

"Actually I would."

"They think that I'm cheating on him."

"Who, the Weasel?" Hermione nodded her head meekly, "Are you?"

"Technically."

"It's either yes or no."

"I don't know."

"If you are having sex with someone other than the weasel (why anybody would wanna shag the weasel is beyond me) than it's a yes."

"So then yes, I am. But not because I want to."

"What do you mean not because…oh. Well that answers a lot of questions."

"Oh. HAHA, OH! What a realization, huh? The almighty bookworm mudblood Granger is being raped and beaten, and sodomized everyday. OH!"

"Granger, calm down."

"NO!"

"I think you should go to Madame Pomfrey."

"Are you crazy. I'd rather not be locked up in St. Mungo's, thanks."

"Then go to Dumbledore."

"NO," She barked, still sitting in the corner, and cuddling her legs, and crying, "Why are you pretending to care?"

Draco looked at her. "…Malfoys don't pretend to do anything, we simply act. And I don't care, I'm just doing my duty as Prefect."

"I don't need help."

"Sure you don't."

Hermione drew her knees close to her chest, making her look small and feeble.

After Draco had performed the most effective medical healing spell he could at his age level, he helped Hermione up, and helped her down the stairs (much to his dismay).

"I really think you should speak to Dumbledore. I mean there's only but so much I can do, really."

"I never thought I'd say this, but…thanks Draco."

"I never thought I'd say this but," A rare smile appeared on Draco's face. "You're welcome Hermione."

**And from that moment, Hermione's life began to change drastically**.

**/Is anybody listening, can they here me when I call? I'm shooting signals in the air, cuz I need somebody's help, I cant make it on my own, So I'm giving up my self, is anybody listening, Listening/**

_**Updating within a week, I promise. **_


End file.
